


Semes and Ukes

by The_Ultimate_Shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Attemtped flirts, Cutting, Death, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drama, Fights, Fluff, GaaLee, How do I taggggg, Kinkyyy, Might guy x Kakashi, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rape, SasuNaru - Freeform, Seme Gaara Sasuke Shino Neji, Seme and ukes, Sexual Harassment, Shikamaru x Neji, Shino x Kiba - Freeform, Sluts Sakura Ino Tenten Matsuri, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Uke Naruto Rock Lee Shikamaru Kiba, Underage Drinking, cursing, protective dads, supportive dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ultimate_Shipper/pseuds/The_Ultimate_Shipper
Summary: So you got the semes and ukes. Just read the story already, and it's not your average highschool btw...





	1. Chapter 1

-Beginning of Dream-

I looked around the place confused. Everyone was frozen in time, then they all disappeared. Before I knew it my surrounding had changed. I looked around, squinting my eyes a bit due to the sudden brightness. I felt something light and soft glide past my nose, I looked at the object. It was a flower petal, the base of the flower petal was white and it faded into a soft light pink. 

A few more where gently falling to the ground, almost as if dancing in a way. Looking around I took in how serene the place was. I was in a meadow and the sun was rising giving the field a pinkish look to it. The wind softly and gently blew the long grass. I looked around a bit more and it had taken me a few moments to catch up with the fact that my feet were moving on their own. I realised I was walking in the direction of the tree and I was soon able to make out a figure. 

It was my childhood friend Jay. She was smiling and lying against the tree. Then to my horror it changed, the place became dark and black. Blood was everywhere and dotted some of the petals. I looked down at Jay in pure horror, her skin had become a light, yet eerie grey. Her hair was now pure white and she no longer had eyes. Instead she had black voids for eyes, the simple white dress had blood splattered on it and she looked dead.

Black goo began to leak down her eyes as she looked at me. I felt a shiver run through my body, I wanted to scream, say something, yet I did nothing. 

“I’ll always be with you… smile please..” 

She kept flickering from looking normal and dead. I felt sick, then everything went black….

-End of the Dream-

I shot up in my bed. I clutched at my chest, as my heart pounded against my ribcage. I felt sweat run down my forehead as I thought about the dream. It took me a moment, but finally I laughed it off and did my best to push the thoughts about that terrible dream into the back of my head as I sat up. I glanced at my alarm clock, before rushing off to take a nice hot shower. I stood in the shower and leaned against the white tiled wall as I relaxed under the hot water. This peaceful moment was interrupted by loud banging on my door downstairs. 

I quickly shouted down “GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES!!” Quickly hopping out the shower I made fast time as I changed into my clothes for school. I ran a hand through my bright blonde hair as I brushed my teeth quickly. Grabbing my backpack I ran downstairs and opened the door to see Jay glaring at me with her arms crossed and one foot gently tapping the floor. I let out a sign as I knew how angry she was, she always hated waiting for me sometimes…

No One’s P.O.V.

Jay was 3 years older than Naruto, being 18, while Naruto was 15. Jay was pretty short, smaller than the average female to be exact, she stood at 5’3. She somewhat stuck out compared to the other teens in school when it came to height and appearance. She had dark brown hair that reached just a bit passed her shoulders and was naturally straight. The ends of her hair had been dyed a dark blue fading into a light blue. She had tied her hair into a ponytail leaving a few strands out. She had dark brown eyes that always looked so full of joy, freckles dusted all across her nose and cheekbones. She had a pout on her face as she stared at Naruto. Her black, wide framed glasses were sliding off her nose due to the way she had her head tilted.

She had snake bite piercings, and the top of her right ear was pierced. She wore a simple black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and some black converses. “Well it sure as hell took you long enough to get ready!” Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head “I-I’m sorry ok. Geeze you can be such a nag sometimes…” He whispered that last part under his breath, as they began walking to school. When they arrived at the school kids were staring at them, probably from what was being rumored about Jay. Jay ignored the looks from the students as she patted Naruto on the back before walking away. Naruto watched her walk off before turning around to look for his group of friends. 

He spotted Lee’s green spandex suit. He somewhat skipped as he walked over to them and waved to them all. “Hey guys!” He shined his famous bright smile as he practically bounced on his toes, as he was excited to see his friends again. There was Rock Lee, who was the most hyperactive one out of the group (also the shortest), Kiba the animal lover in the group, and Shikamaru the smart yet lazy one. They chatted for a few moments before the sound of girls screaming caught their attention. It was to no surprise that it was the popular boys of the school. Of all the popular boys (like 10 at the most) only 4 stuck out the most. 

There was Sasuke Uchiha. He was the most mysterious one out of the group and the leader. He had pale skin, dark gloomy eyes, and black hair that seemed to look blue in certain angles in the light. Sasuke was on the football team and so far as everyone had known, he had rejected everyone who had asked him out. People began to assume he was just not into anyone at all when it came to a relationship. He wore a simple black loose t-shirt, black tight ripped jeans and black high tops. 

Standing on the left side of Sasuke was Gaara. Gaara was the bad boy of the group, always skipping, getting into fights. He had bright red hair, beautiful teal blue eyes, dark bags that he hid well with eyeliner and pale skin like Sasuke. Much like Sasuke he was on the football team and rejected everyone who asked him out. He wore a sleeveless dark red tank top, black ripped skinny jeans, and matching dark red high tops.

Standing on the right side of Sasuke was Neji Hyuuga. Neji was the flirt of the group. He had long black (or dark brown, I forgot) fabulous hair, pale skin like the other two and unique lavender eyes. He wore a white hoodie, dark blue jeans, and white high tops. Neji was also on the football team, but unlike the others he did have 1 past relationship.It turned out to be fake and Neji tricking everyone….so does it count?

Finally last but not least standing next to Neji was Shino Aburame. Shino had lightly tan skin and dark brown hair. His eye color was unknown due to him always wearing goggles. He wore a light brown hoodie, black jeans, and black high tops. Shino was the ‘average’ one out of them all in some ways.. He was also on the football team and has never dated anyone once. He claims he needs to find the right one or some crap like that. 

The group of boys where currently being surrounded by fangirls, who squealed as they got close to them. This was normal for the 4 so like simple they would shove the girls to the side to get to their lockers. It also just so happened that their lockers where across from our 4 ukes, who where at the moment laughing and chatting once more. The semes had taken a notice to the 4 boys and they felt drawn to them in a way. They were snapped out their thoughts when the old and rusty school bell had rang. The group of 4 boys waved bye to each other as they went their separate ways to their classes. Naruto and Rock Lee had the same class which was Science.

Naruto’s P.O.V.

I sat at my normal table next to Lee. We sat at the table second to being last in the row, but we didn’t mind so whatever. As the teacher began rambling on and on about useless crap again I rolled my eyes as I leaned my head onto my hand. I glanced at Lee who was just doodling on a paper bored out his mind. Then the door opened and I looked up and it just had to be them. I felt my heart began to somewhat race against my chest as me and Sasuke made eye contact. It seemed to go on forever until he looked away and looked at the teacher. I felt angry, he made me feel like a fool as I lowered my head. My face was tinted a light pink and I hated it, I mean why was I even blushing in the first place?

I shook my head as I tried to focus on what the teacher was talking about. I looked over at Lee and noticed he had hid his face behind his fingers. I raised a brow curious, and I followed to where he was looking and it was none other than Gaara. I felt a smirk on my lips as I watched Lee’s face turn a deep red. Chuckling silently I went back to zoning off. That was until I realized they were walking in the direction of where we sat. I gulped as I watched them smirk and sit at the table behind me and I felt a cold shiver run through my spine. I heard Lee let out a long sign, I knew this was gonna be a long daaayyyy. I wonder how the others are doing?


	2. Files??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how Kiba's class goes and a bit of Shikamarus. I promise I will have more interaction between Neji and Shikamru, I just did not want to leave you guys hanging.

No One’s P.O.V.

Kiba let out a sign as he slid down against the bleacher pole. He had just escaped the wrath of Daniel and his stupid goons. Normally hin and Shikamaru could usually keep them away, but currently Shikamaru had been called down to the office leaving poor Kiba all alone. Letting out a sign he wiped the sweat from his brow as he took this moment to catch his breath.After about 5 minutes the gym teacher blew his loud annoying whistle. The gym teacher used to be toned and good looking, but that all changed once he lost his wife to some other man. He now had a beer belly and was balding. No one would ever know if he would go back to working out. “LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!!” He stopped for a moment to look around at everyone. Kiba hesitantly stood up as he walked over to circle the gym teacher with the rest of the class. 

“Today, you guys are gonna be playing dodgeball. So get ready. Now for the teams….” After the teams were chosen everyone got in line. Once the coach blew the whistle everyone ran for a ball. Normally Kiba would be the first to grab a ball, but he just wasn’t feeling it for some odd reason. So he awkwardly stood there and looked at his feet for a moment. After easily dodging a few he noticed that Daniel’s team was actually targeting him. He was growing tired and it was becoming harder to to dodge the balls. He stumbled for moment and that was when he realized a ball was flying right at him. Sadly it was to late for him, as he tripped on his feet. The ball hit him square in the face sending him falling back, however he would have hit the floor if not for something- no wait someone. They had caught Kiba in their arms. Letting out a groan Kiba held his face in pain. 

The gym teacher blew his whistle as he called time out on the game. “TIME OUT!! Mr. Aburame, take this kid to the nurse’s office.” Kiba face’s began to heat up at the realization that Shino, his long time crush was holding him, but still he was furious that Daniel made him look so weak. His nostrils flared and he let out a low growl like a dog as he glared at Daniel through his fingers. Daniel smirked at him, as he watched Shino carry Kiba out the gym. The ‘trip’ to the nurse’s office was silent, and tense. Once they had arrived at their destination, Kiba slowly slid out of Shino’s hands. “Thanks for the uh.. Help. Well bye.” He turned around and began walking off with his face red. Shino gave a silent thumbs up as he turned and began to silently walk down the hall. Kiba sat there silently as the nurse began checking him for injuries and such. 

He was snapped out his thoughts when he heard someone whistling as they walked into the nurse’s office. It was none other than Shikamaru.Upon closer inspection turns out Daniel had choked the boy, so he was being sent to the nurse’s office. ‘Oh Kiba, you here too. Let me guess Daniel?” All Kiba could do was nod his head. 

 

After School with Jay 

Jay let out a mumble of curses as she sat in her empty classroom. Finally standing up she stumbled out the classroom with a pout on her face. She let out a soft sign as she was sucked into her thoughts. She let out a surprised squeak when a large hand hit the top of her head. She turned around holding her heart to see it was just Gaara and Sasuke. She let out a sign of relief before she punched Gaara painfully. Gaara winced as he held his arm. “Damn it Jay! That hurt like a bitch.” Wincing he turned around and glared at Sasuke who was snickering at his pain. A notebook hit his face, Jay had thrown it. “Now why are you two still here?” Gaara looked at Sasuke who was rubbing his face. The two nodded at each other as they pulled out a small cardboard box and a stack of money. “OH!! That!!” Her face lightened up as she began looking for something in her bag.

Soon enough she pulled out 4 plain colored files. green, yellow, orange, and red. “Here, has everything you guys would want.” Gaara exchanged the box and money for the files as she set the box down and put the money in her bag. Then looking around she quickly brought a knife up to Sasuke and Gaara’s neck. “Now listen here dipshits, if any of you guys harm my babies in anyway I will make it my goal to ruin your life. I will cut your dicks off, shove them down your throat, and make you die a slow and painful death.” The two instantly covered their crotches as they nodded their heads quickly. “Good” She put the knife away, let out a small giggle and hugged them both. Grabbing the box she put her bag on and held the box as she skipped away.

Gaara and Sasuke watched as she did. Then they sweatdropped as she almost fell when her senpai appeared. Her senpai, Lee. Lee was a short girl, smaller than Jay, but was very dominant. She had shoulder length blonde hair fading into black and it was curly. Her skin was a light tan and she had piercing gold eyes. She always wore a black track top, black jeans, and her galaxy themed converses. She had matching glasses as Jay. Lee was always seen drawing or listening to music. She was a very closed girl, who didn’t like people in general. However she  was a very nice and funny girl.. That was until she got angry or super possessive of what was hers.

Gaara and Sasuke watched as Jay was a dark red as Lee flirted with her. She kissed her on the cheek before walking off, leaving Jay flustered and as if she was a two year old once more. She could barely walk, but somehow she managed to walk. Gaara and Sasuke looked down at the files containing all the information they would need. 

They both walked out with smirks on their faces as they got into Gaara’s car. They looked at each other and chuckled as they called up Neji and Shino. “Hello. Did you guys get the files?” ‘Yup” Gaara was actually smirking for once, to bad he didn’t smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the love!! I'm so sorry for making you all wait this long, but hey school makes it more difficult. I will try from now on to at least post one chapter per week, maybe two if I really feel inspired to write.   
> Please understand that I am in school and so I am still learning to right better stories. If anyone has any ideas on what I can add into the story then please tell me! I would love to have your ideas, it gives me a chance to interact with my viewers. 
> 
> Thank you and don't forget to leave kudos!!Bye, loves.


	3. Chapter 3-Not cool man

Chapter 3 

Shikamaru’s p.o.v.

 

‘Tsk, what a drag…” I have to go to the store with Jay, since I’m her best friend. Letting out a sign I lean against the wall as I wait for her to walk out of the school. Honestly what the hell is she doing that is taking her this lo-oh! I see. A smirk found its way onto my face as I watched her wave bye to Lee. Snickering I looked at her, “So, what’s going on between you and Lee hmm?” I watched as her face grew a dark red, I so called it. She likes her, kinda not surprised I mean they could already be dating with the way they act around each other or hell even when they talk about each other. Finally after what seemed like forever she walked over to me with a smile on her face. “You done talking to your girlfriend?” Her face turned a bright red as she denied that was her girlfriend, I just chuckled in response. “Relax you know I’m messing with you. Now come on let’s get to the store before it turns night and then we really will be in trouble.”

Nodding we began our journey to the store. It was silent. I glanced over at Jay, she was staring at the sky. She looked deep in thought, I could make out a hint of fear in her eyes. I always wondered what she was thinking about in the back of her head. I just wanted to know what it was that distracted her from the real world….

Jay’s p.o.v.

 

What am I supposed to tell them? How would they react if they knew? Oh, damn it Kakashi our plan might end up as a disaster. How are we supposed to tell them, how are they going to react if we tell them who we really are? Will they still trust us. All I can do now is wait and see what happens in the future.

 

No One’s p.o.v.

As the two walked to the store in silence they were unaware of the set of eyes watching them. When they had arrived at the store they had seemed to snap out of their own worlds. They chatted with each other about random things and theories, something only they talked about with each other. The two split up to grab what they needed and they would meet each other in 5 minutes or just go find each other. Shikamaru was grabbing a new pair of headphones as Naruto had broken his 4th pair already. He noticed a can of monster and was quick to grab it before going to look for Jay. He bumped into an older man who looked to be in his late forties. He had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, icy blue eyes that showed no emotion, and he had pale like pale skin. He wore black pants, a white button up long sleeved shirt, and a black trench coat. He had a creepy spine chilling smile on his face as he looked down at Shikamaru for a moment. 

Shikamaru let out a groan when he hit the floor. Rubbing his head he opened his eyes to look at the man. He began to apologize after a few moments. “Sorry, I guess. I wasn’t looking ahead of me.” The man chuckled as he offered Shikamaru a hand. “Naw, that’s ok boy. Don’t worry boy.” Shikamaru didn’t want to seem rude so he took the man’s hand. After dusting his pants off he thanked the man. “Thanks, and again sorry.” Laughing again the man stepped closer to Shikamaru. He was a bit to close now and Shikamaru was starting to panic as he couldn’t back up due to a wall behind him.

The man was getting closer with every second passing. He lifted one long crooked finger and brought it to Shikamaru’s face. Shikamaru closed his eyes as the man began to stroke his face. A voice broke the two from anything else from happening. 

“OI!!” Shikamaru looked over the man’s shoulder to see Jay and N-Nej. His eyes widened in disbelief and he thanked the lord mentality. Jay and Neji walked over to the two casually as they kept their eyes on the two. Neji coughed before beginning to speak, “My good sir. Is there a problem here? I was looking for my boyfriend. I was looking for him, if there is any damage done I can pay for it.” The man took a step away from Shikamaru as he brought his hands up in a friendly gesture. “N-no everything is fine. We had just bum-AHHH.” Jay had “accidently” stepped on the man’s foot and she was now secretly glaring at the man. “Oh! I am so sorry!” Neji used this to his advantage as he grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and pulled him into his chest. “Well sir, thank you for finding my lovely boyfriend. We’ll leave you alone now.”

Neji waved bye to him and walked out the isle with Shikamaru. Jay followed them, but stopped halfway and looked back at the man who was still watching them. She made the gesture of cutting his head off as she glared at him. “Jay! You coming or what?!?!” Ye-eah sorry, I’m coming.” She gave one last quick glare at the man, before walking off leaving the man to now feel like a nervous wreck. 

Once they all exited the store they stood outside. Jay stared at the two before letting out a ‘yawn’, “Well look at the time. I better get going home, bye guys.” She was quick to leave in a hurry leaving Neji and Shikamaru alone. Neji looked at Shikamaru with a soft smile as he began to walk. “Well I should walk you home, just in case that creep shows up again…” There was a hint of anger laced in his voice as he muttered something incoherent under his breath. Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets as he let out a small sign. “Damn it’s cold, I should have brought my jacket today…” His teeth had began to shatter and his fingers were going numb.

Neji being the oh so very kind gentleman he is, was quick to take his jacket off and place it on Shikamaru. He was sly and played it off but, wrapped his arm around Shikamaru’s waist as he pulled the smaller male closer to him. On instinct Shikamaru’s face turned a dark red, he was thankful it was dark out now. He saw his house come into view and he hesitantly pulled away. He went to take his jacket off and give it back to Neji, but Nejji denied. “Keep it. It looks better on you my love.” Before leaving he kissed Shikamaru softly on the cheek before ushering him into his house. All Shikamaru could do was stare in shock and surprise as the long haired teen walked off whistling a tune. He gently brought his fingers up to his lips as he shut the door just staring off. His cheeks burning as he shook his head and walked up the stairs ignoring his mother. 

With Jay still no one’s p.o.v.  
Jay walked down the dark street with a soft sign. It was only a matter of time until, that day came. She kept her head low not wanting to cause any attention, she stopped in the middle of the street and turned her head. “I know it’s you. The coast is clear.” She stared at what seemed to be nothing until a dark and mysterious figure walked out, from behind the trees. It was too dark to make out a face or what he was even wearing.

“Now straight to business. What the hell do you and your little ‘leader’ want?” The man chuckled and brought out a knife as he brought it closer to her. “He said your time was up. You and Kakashi need to stop fucking around already and just give the man what he wants.” It was Jay’s turn to chuckle, “How about hell to the fucking no. Now you rat I have a bed and food calling my name so please kindly fuck off, before I shove that knife up your ass.” She shoved him out her way as she walked off, not looking back once. The man stared and watched as she walked off before chuckling and turning around. “Boy do they have another thing coming.” 

 

Next Morning at school  
Kiba let out a groan as he rubbed his back. He let out a yawn, which made him wince in pain. His face was sore to the core and it hurt like hell. He unlocked his locker as usual, however a hand slammed into the locker next to him. He looked over to see Shino. His head tilted to the side as he stared at him confused and his heart now pounding in his chest. “A-ah S-shino. Is there something you n-needed?” He looked away embarrassed, his face a light pink. Shino leaned even closer into Kiba’s space. Then slowly he whispered into his ear, “Meet me outside after school.” He pulled back and Kiba could only nod his head as he watched the “King” walk away as if nothing ever just happened. 

Unknown to him the queen slut had been watching. Sakura Haruno. She crossed her arms tightly against her chest as she glared at Kiba. She couldn’t wait to tell Ino who that little whore thought he was, to flirt or even look at Shino. She giggled to herself as she walked off, winking at some of the boys as she walked by. 

Kiba heard giggling and knew instantly it was Sakura. He did his best to shake off the chill he got down his spine as he made quick eye contact with Sakura. He walked into his class and sat down with Naruto who was sleeping as usual. He shook his head for a moment as he smiled at the sleeping blonde. He shrugged his shoulders and let the blonde sleep for a little while longer until their other two friends walked into the classroom. 

The only one that looked happy and bright as usual was Rock Lee. Naruto let out a yawn as he finally sat up and scratched the back of his neck. He stretched his eyes for a moment before wiping the sleep out of his eyes. “Oh! Guys, when did you all get here?” Shikamaru could only shake his head as he answered for them all, “Well while you had your rest sleeping beauty. Hope you slept well, the teacher looks pissed today…” He trailed off as the teacher walked in. The teacher was for sure pissed and in his hand held a pile of papers. 

“Alright listen up. I am in no mood at all today, to make it simple you will each be placed into groups of four. Now listen up, as I will not be repeating myself so be ready. Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and TenTen. Next group is… Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Matsuri.” That was all those eight could hear, the sluts now able to put their plan in motion to happy now. The ukes on the other hand where all freaking out, sure they would have at least one other friend with them, but they still had to deal with the two sluts…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys thank you so much for being patient. I am aware that this chapter took longer to come out and all I can say is SORRY FORGIVE ME!!!
> 
> Well until next time


End file.
